The Organization
by Roy McCoy
Summary: The Sequel to "Shadow Saves Them All" is here! Dylan has returned to his home and the Organization questions what is to be done with the Sonic universe after John's scheming. What should be done? what shouldn't be done? so many questions are being asked and the Organization seems like a looming enemy. But regardless Dylan will rush to save his friends! With their help of course! :)
1. Chapter 1: The Wake Up Call

The Organization

Chapter 1

"There is hope yet for the future of our world, I represent the undertaking of an experiment, one that could alter the lives of all my friends in the Sonic Universe forever. As I sit here typing this into my data log I can't but think about who will read this once I've departed from this world. What will they do with this information? What can they do with it? That doesn't matter anymore, I do what I do to protect the people I love, and nothing else,"

I woke up in my bed and got up. My dark room was as always, full of mechanical junk, the only light being the computer monitor. I had been so tired the night before I didn't even get out of my clothes from the mission, so I was wearing clothes that were torn up and dirty. Some of it had gotten on the bed and my shoes were covered in dirt and dried mud. All I could do for the last few days was missions, back to back adventures with my allies, but ever since my escapade during Christmas time with the Sonic gang I've been a bit… depressed. What am I doing here? Sure I halted the Military agent project for a while but who knows when it'll be put back in? It's been halted many times before, but despite what anyone says about it being 'immoral' and 'an act of criminal dictators' it's always been put back into motion, because it works. Sadly it's the most effective way to stop these kinds of things, whether or not I stop it, it'll just be put back when I'm dead.

That's how it works… nothing is set in stone, villains just wait the heroes out until time does to them what they cannot… kill them.

I put my clothes in the laundry chute, they'd be fixed and cleaned by lunch time, so about two hours. I decided to put my pajamas on and just relaxed in my room. There was always a sort of eeriness to our rooms. For starters I was down in the dumps when I got my new room, so I requested one with no windows to keep out natural light. Then of course the machinery, the constant moving of gears and wheels. There's a caged off area on the left side of my room, on the other side is machinery working to keep things running in the facility above me, as you've probably guessed by now I live underground in the basement areas. The reason I wanted this room was because there was always noise, a white noise of machines and gears and pistons and cogs and other things.

I just… didn't like silence. I found it creepy.

Then of course the only light in my room came from my computer monitor, which was always on. I liked the light greenish, teal color shining in my dark metal room, it was relaxing and creepy at the same time, I loved it. I relaxed on my soft bed and tried to get myself back to sleep, ignoring the dirt and other things, but it was no use. I got back up again and took off the covers and sheets and threw them down the chute as well, they'd be done around the same time. I took out my spare set and made my bed. I realized by this time I was too awake to fall back to sleep so I made myself comfortable and laid on my bed. I reached up to the shelf over my head and grabbed a Play station 3 Controller. My friends, knowing about my love for video games, decided they'd get me some for Christmas. I turned on the console and then the T.V. as well and played some Ratchet and Clank, it was fun jumping around the cool worlds and shooting the comedic enemies, sort of forgetting how dangerous real combat was.

Eventually I got to a boss fight and after a few minutes I had beaten it really easily, I had been playing the series for a long time now so it wasn't a big surprise I could win so fast. I set the controller down and relaxed on my bed, the adrenaline now gone from my body since the fight was over. I rolled over on my side and tried to drift off to sleep as I shut off the console using the controller.

That's when I heard it.

My computer screen started to flash and some programs began to run. I turned over once again at the sounds of beeping and automatic clicking to see what was happening. Whenever that happened it meant something bad was gonna happen. I hopped out of bed and ran to the computer screen and waited for the programs to finish running. That's when it all stopped, the computer stopped flashing, the programs stopped running everything stopped moving on screen. Once again there was just the white noise of the machines filling the room.

I saw the message plain as day, and it nearly made me fall out of my chair in astonishment.

"The Sonic Universe is under Military attack orders.

Administered by the head of the Universal Stability Bureau," (U.S.B.)


	2. Chapter 2: the Great Escape

**The Organization**

**Chapter 2**

Dylan slammed a small stack of papers onto the table.

"What the hell is this!?" he shouted.

Before him sat several judges, sitting above him in their stands. All of their eyes were covered in shadows, there they sat like devils, judging his actions.

"This is the order of the U.S.B," one judge spoke.

"Order my ass!" Dylan shouted aggressively.

"John sabotaged my mission! That violates the purpose of the the peace agent to war agent code!"

The head judge stood up and spoke even more aggressively.

"Do not forget! You yourself held blatant disregard for our rules as well Agent!" he shouted.

Dylan cringed and lowered his head, to avoid eye contact.

"You fought your own war agent, after your time was up! You impeded his work just as much as he impeded yours!"

He was right, although it was for the right reasons, Dylan did violate the rules knowingly.

"That still doesn't explain why you're releasing him from the mental ward!" Dylan shouted.

"The man has made a full rehabilitation, he should be fine for combat once again," the judge said, trying to calm the situation.

"Yeah, he made a 'full rehabilitation' the last time! And the time before that! He's obviously faking it! He's that good! He makes you guys think he's fine, then he returns to his psychotic ways! **He's done it before!"**

"We cannot hold him in the ward if he shows signs of a complete recovery. It's the law," the judge spoke plainly.

Dylan gripped his papers tightly in his hands, crunching them and tearing them in his hands as his anger began to boil over.

"You always do this… the second a peace agent does something wrong he gets prison for life, but if a war agent does something wrong…"

Dylan slammed both his hands on the table once again.

"THEY GET OFF EASY! MEN LIKE YOU CRAVE WAR AND KILLING! THE PEACE AGENT THING IS JUST PROPAGANDA YOU CAN'T WAIT TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OF THAT!"

He shouted passionately.

This time all the judges rose up together, the tension was heightened.

"How Dare You! You accuse us of sanctifying murder!?" one judge shouted.

"Insolence! Lunacy! Blasphemy!" They all began to shout at the poor man. The room began to fill with the angry shouts of the judges while Dylan just stood there, with his head down trying to avoid eye contact.

Finally he slammed his hand down once again on the table, breaking it and the noise. All was silent as the judges stared at him.

"If you're all so right… then how come you have all declared the Sonic Universe under military attack?" he asked, trying to keep calm.

The judges remained silent… they had no answer for such a straightforward question.

"We… we don't know," one judge finally spoke, whilst all the others looked at him with expressions of pure horror.

"The order was just… given. We thought you would've known to be perfectly honest," he concluded.

Dylan's expression of anger changed to surprise, and worry. He thought to himself for a moment and was about to speak when the head judge made a quick call on his communicator. A second later a woman stepped through the doors in the back of the room, it was Alice. Still wearing her usual outfit, and had a headset still on her head.

"You rang?" she asked stepping forward, next to Dylan.

"Yes… Supervisor Alison Royce, you are hereby ordered to terminate all records regarding this agent," the judge said without any hesitation.

A look of complete shock went over her face as she looked over to Dylan asking him…

"What did you do?"

"I told them what they were doing wrong," he said plainly.

"Supervisor… I am waiting for confirmation of the order…" the judge said impatiently. She looked to the judge, and then back to Dylan trying to figure out what was happening.

"How about you tell me why… and then maybe I'll agree to it," she said.

"Alison you were given a direct order!" the judge shouted.

"Yeah and I'm denying it!" she shouted back.

"I refuse to terminate **anything **involving the work this boy has done without an explanation!"

"This is your final warning Supervisor, submit to your orders or be penalized for disobedience," the judge said warningly.

"**I DON'T CARE," **she said bluntly and harsh.

"Then you leave us no choice," the judge said.

The doors behind them swung open, and who was standing there but John, and a squad of elite soldiers of the U.S.B. John held a deranged smile as he walked inside the room, gallivanting in like the whole world was a big joke. The large smile plastered across his face stayed there, and only widened when he made eye contact with Dylan. Dylan and Alice stood still as they watched the troops move into the room, closing the doors behind them.

"Kill them," the judge said.

John ran forward and tried to punch Dylan, letting out an crazed laugh while doing so. Dylan grabbed Alice and jumped high in the air to avoid it. They moved quickly through the rafters of the ceiling and Dylan quickly dove down busting through the doors the guards came through, with Alice in tow.

"Don't let them escape!" the judge shouted, slamming the alarm button.

Alarms began to blare, and red lights began to flash everywhere. Dylan ran through the hallways, pulling Alice behind him by her hand.

"Where are we going?" she shouted over the alarms.

"To the escape pods!" he shouted without looking back.

Making it through the hallways was no problem. He knew them all too well, leaving the guards confused to wander about the labyrinth like area getting lost. Finally the escape pods room came into view. Dylan ran ahead and pried the door off its hinges and the duo ran inside. Dylan turned around to see a large wave of guards coming, all of them wearing battle armor and readily armed with spears. He readied his Caneblade while Alice tried to get a pod up and running when suddenly three men appeared in front of Dylan, facing the guards.

"Wha… guys!" Dylan shouted. The three men didn't turn around, they just unsheathed their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Go man, we got this one," one of them said.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one!" he said, turning around. Alice had just finished programming the pod to head to a special place they'd be safe. They both entered the pod and the door slammed shut, the pod taking off from the docking bay, heading off into deep space.

They both sat together in the cramped pod alone together.

"Well… where are we going?" he asked relaxing from the moment of tension that they were just relieved of.

"That's an easy one," she responded, winking at him, making his face turn a bit red.

"The Sonic Universe,"

**To Everyone, A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :)**


End file.
